A method for producing a glass-run with excellent productivity without need of forming an adhesive layer between a glass-run body and a urethane lubricating layer is disclosed in JP-A-5-237448 (the term "JP-A" as used wherein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") as described in detail below.
The conventional method for producing a weather strip comprises steps of:
(a) extrusion-molding a rubber composition containing polyglycidyl methacrylate having an epoxy group; PA1 (b) coating a surface of the extrusion-molded article with a urethane paint by supplying a urethane paint to a forefront of the extruder, while extrusion-molding the rubber composition, and PA1 (c) then vulcanizing the coated article. PA1 (1) A rubber composition used for molding a glass-run equipped with a urethane lubricating layer on the sliding area of the glass, which comprises an EPDM and an adhesive modifier, wherein the adhesive modifier comprises a glycidyl ether, and a metal hydroxide of a metal selected from metals of the III B group and the II A group, and PA1 (2) A rubber composition used for molding a glass-run equipped with a urethane lubricating layer on the sliding area of the glass, which comprises an EPDM and an adhesive modifier, wherein the adhesive modifier comprises a glycidyl ether, a metal hydroxide of a metal selected from metals of the III B group and the II A group and an amine-containing compound as an epoxy group ring-opening accelerator. PA1 (3) A glass-run equipped with a urethane lubricating layer on the sliding area of the glass, which comprises an EPDM and an adhesive modifier, wherein the adhesive modifier comprises a glycidyl ether, and a metal hydroxide of a metal selected from metals of the III B group and the II A group. PA1 (4) A glass-run equipped with a urethane lubricating layer on the sliding area of the glass, which comprises an EPDM and an adhesive modifier, wherein the adhesive modifier comprises a glycidyl ether, a metal hydroxide of a metal selected from metals of the III B group and the II A group and an amine-containing compound as an epoxy group ring-opening accelerator.
However, the raw material rubber of the rubber composition is a mixture of SBR/EPDM (referring Example of present invention). Therefore, excellent vulcanized rubber properties (specifically, ozone resistance) inherently possessed by EPDM are deteriorated by blending with SBR. Chemicals used in vulcanization are apt to be transferred from EPDM to SBR due to high polar character thereof. As a result, it has been difficult to obtain a vulcanized rubber having the properties needed for glass-run.